In the existing display technologies, in order to achieve a low cost, the GOA technology is used for most of display apparatuses. The GOA technology refers to a technology of disposing a GOA circuit for driving gate lines on two sides (i.e., bezel areas) of an effective display area of an array substrate of a display apparatus. The GOA circuit comprises a plurality of GOA unit circuits, each of which is correspondingly connected to one gate line. The GOA circuit is used to realize a shift register function, that is, one output signal is provided for all the gate lines row by row in one frame, and the output signal is a pulse signal having a certain pulse width to drive various gate lines.